FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The ceramic and marble wall-cut measuring ruler was designed by me for use in the tile and marble flooring and wall industry. It is a measuring device for use by the tile and marble installers to quickly and accurately measure a section or piece of tile or marble to be cut and properly installed with the correct grout line measurement automatically deducted from the measuring ruler.